disneyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Blazing Dragons
Blazing Dragons is an upcoming American fantasy animated television series produced by Disney Television Animation and animation production by DHX Media. This Blazing Dragons reboot series will sure to be funny, adventurous, crazy and as wacky as the original Disney Afternoon classic! featuring your favorite dragons as you've never seen them before, in all-new adventures! Characters Oliver Mac-hoots, one of the friendly owl characters with a funny talking voice co-stars * Squire Flicker (Rob Paulson): The main character of the series, a squire under Sir Loungelot, he happily accepts any task his master gives him. Flicker longs for the day he'll become a Dragon Knight himself, yet it seems the only reason he's not is that Loungelot typically takes credit for Flicker's heroic deeds. He is secretly in love with Princess Flame though he is very shy about showing it. Flicker is generally smarter and more competent than the Knights, and is a Machinist far ahead of his time even though his inventions do not always go well as he planned. * Princess Flame (Tara Strong): The daughter of King Allfire and stepsister of Blaze. Like Flicker, she also appears to be smarter and more competent than the Knights, though on a lesser scale. She is somewhat of a tomboy and will go through great lengths to save herself, the knights and/or the kingdom such as fighting in a tournament. She has a deep crush on Flicker. In season one, Flame was purple-haired (although often concealed by a veil), but in season two, she became a blonde. Her role seemed to diminish in season two. * King Allfire (Jeff Bennett): King Allfire is the king of Camelhot, the head of the Knights of the Square Table, and married to Queen Griddle. King Allfire is also wielder of the legendary sword Excaliburn, but rarely uses it since he is semi-retired from fighting. * Queen Griddle (Allison Janney): The second wife of King Allfire. She is the daughter of the gigantic Queen Mum, and is infatuated with Sir Loungelot. Griddle is also very short-tempered, and tends to get violent when angry. Due to her robustness, she is often the butt of many fat jokes. * Sir Loungelot (Jeff Bennett): Head Knight of the Square Table, but as his name implies, is an incredibly lazy knight. Loungelot loves gambling, sleeping, and most of all food, especially pastries (such as biscuits, which he calls "bickies"). Loungelot rarely proves to be a useful companion in quests (though he is sometimes shown to be a good fighter) and often tries to get out of them except if it involves rescuing a damsel in distress or if threatened/forced by King Allfire. Despite these shortcomings, Loungelot is the favourite knight of the King and especially Queen Griddle. This is because he kisses up to her and invariably takes credit for Flicker's successes. The King and Queen, however, seem to be oblivious on Flickers actions and often credits Lougelot for the work. Flicker is his squire, though he treats him more like a servant than a knight in training. Loungelot is the son of the Lady of the Lake (something he is not proud of since she nags him constantly and talks about his choir boy brother who is a monk). Loungelot is usually the cause of much of the knight's trouble due to his crass and selfish nature. His hair highly resembles that of Elvis Presley. * Sir Blaze (E.G Daily): Sir Blaze, "The Smartly Dressed and Fashionably Late", is the flamboyant and effeminate son of Queen Griddle and the stepbrother of Princess Flame. Blaze is unusually energetic and is described as having amazing panache. Like Loungelot, he doesn't seem to be enthusiastic about participating in quests, preferring to work on "home" activities such as dressing the castle walls. He is one of the only three knights (the others Loungelot and Burnevere) who stays throughout the series. It is implied that he is homosexual. Unlike the other dragons in the series (with the exception of Flame), Blaze has long-limbered legs like a human rather than short stubby ones. * Sir Burnevere (Jeff Bennett): Sir Burnevere, "The Overly Educated", is a plucky hero with a Scottish accent and a tendency to use large words none of the other knights understand. Burnevere appears to be the oldest and wisest of the knights and often screams "Hoot McGregor!" when something bad happens to him. Burnevere is actually linked to the Scottish royal family, but turned down the throne at the thought of being surrounded by all his relatives. * Sir Galahot (Tom Kenny): Sir Galahot, "The Proper", is a large and imposing knight of the Square Table and the first knight to be introduced. He only appears in season one and doesn't return until season three. * Sir Hotbreath (Dan Castellana): Sir Hotbreath, "The Not So Proper", is a short knight who has many ideas. Unfortunately, he often ends up torching everything near him due to uncontrollable outbursts of fire-breathing burps. Like Sir Galahot he only appears in season one. * The Wandering Minstrel (Betty White): In season one, the Minstrel introduced and closed out most episodes with a short verse or song related to the content of the episode. While breaking the fourth wall in "Knights and Knightresses", Flicker remarks that he "thought he was just a background character who served as mere bridges between the scenes". In the second season, due to the shorter episode lengths, the Minstrel only appeared in the episode "Shamrocks and Shenanigans" as a secondary character, explaining that he was fired from Castle Camelhot. * Cinder and Clinker (Tom Kenny, Roger Craig Smith): A two-headed dragon jester. Cinder, the left-sided head, is upbeat and perpetually happy, whilst Clinker, the right-sided head, is always depressed and sullen. The duo serve as the comic relief in most episodes. Cinder's side of the body is a dark green, and Clinker's is a lighter shade. Cinder has light-blue hair, and Clinker has brown hair. Humansedit * Count Geoffrey (Jim Cummings): The principal bad guy of the series, Geoffrey styles himself Dread Count Geoffrey de Bouillon, Oppressor Par Excellence of the Poor and Weak. His appearance changes from a purple knight's armour and red hair in season one to silver knight's armour with a dragon skull helmet and black hair in season two. His personality in the 2nd season also changes to be darker and more serious in tone to reflect his new appearance. Owner of Threadbare Castle, Geoffrey is always coming up with sinister "plans" to relieve the Dragon Knights of Castle Camelhot. * Evil Spy (Mark Hamill): An agent of Count Geoffrey dressed up in a purple dragon costume to infiltrate the Dragon Knights. His presence within the Dragon Knight ranks, usually while sensitive strategy is being discussed, never seems to be questioned by the other dragons, even though the costume is quite conspicuous. There are actually two within the show; The first is eaten by crocodiles in the second episode when Geoffrey pushes him into the moat, and is replaced with an identical evil spy. * Merle the Wizard (Betty White): Merle the Wizard is a short, wise-cracking female magician who fits the stereotype of a witch much more than that of a wizard. She speaks with an Americanaccent and often claims to have visited the future. When Count Geoffrey needs that extra edge in his fight against the Dragon Knights, Merle is often called upon and appears from a cloud of purple smoke. * Evil Knights No. 1, #2, and #3 (Jim Cummings, Jeff Bennett, Corey Burton): The bumbling henchmen of Count Geoffrey. No. 1 is medium height, fat, and has a bushy moustache. No. 2 is short and skinny with a long pointy nose, and speaks in an Italian accent. No. 3 is muscular, bald, and appears to be the stupidest of the three. It is possible the trio are brothers, since No. 3 mentioned his mother in the sense she was mother of them all. * Peasants (Jeff Bennett, Rob Paulson, Corey Burton): Count Geoffrey is always exploiting the peasants of the village for either tax money or using them in some manner of slave labour such as catapult ammunition, or as human columns to hold up the ceiling of his crumbling castle. Coming soon to Disney XD! Rated: TV-Y7